Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to field of display technique, in particular to a fingerprint identification system, a fingerprint identification method and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, a small display device such as a mobile phone or a Pad (portable Android Device) has been applicable to many aspects of daily working and life of the people.
The small display device generally comprises a touch screen through which a user interacts with the display device. In order to ensure information security, the user often sets an unlocking code for the display device. Only when the correct unlocking code is input, the touch screen of the display device will be unlocked to allow a touch operation of the user.
When the user wish to start a certain application on the above display device, it is necessary for the user to firstly input the unlocking code to unlock the touch screen of the display device so as to enter a main interface of the touch screen and then retrieve and click an icon of the application to be started. The operations in this mode for starting the application is complicated, which may waste the time of the user.